


Blinded

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader, Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blinded

You cursed yourself for not taking any self-defense classes when you had the chance. You were too trusting and look where it got you – tied to a chair in a gas station basement. Of course, there were worse fates, like being made into a wax figure while still alive, but you hadn’t realized that yet.  
It was also your stupidity, too busy flirting with the handsome mechanic to notice the big red flags everywhere.

There was a bang, and you jolted. The door swung open, and in came Bo, looking much different than when you had first met him. At first, he was looking very clean and charming in a suit. Now his hair was messy, blood was splattered all over his face and clothes, with a crazed and cruel look in his eyes. As he walked closer, your eyes grew wide, seeing the tent in his pants. Does he get off on this shit?

Bo undid the bond on your wrists, redoing them to go behind your back before forcing you onto your knees.  
“I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock,” he finally spoke before unzipping his coveralls. 

You weren’t going to lie, he looked hot as hell covered in blood, and it turned you on so much. Completely forgetting about your friends’ likely deaths, you opened your mouth and he slid it in.

You had never done this before, so you started out slow, making him groan. Apparently, it was too slow for him, because a few moments later Bo grabbed your hair and started fucking your throat fast and hard. 

“F-fuck your throat feels so good,” he panted, making you even wetter.

A minute later, he came down your throat, forcing you to swallow his cum.

Noticing your thighs tightly clenched together, he chuckled. “Guess we’re both a little fucked up, huh.”


End file.
